


kiss me with adventure until i forget my name

by amlev



Series: drinking in the fever of the night [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Drag Queens, Established Bechloe, F/F, Happy Pride, Smut, vehicular fingering, which is not a tag but i'm making it one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlev/pseuds/amlev
Summary: Car sex. Happy Pride!





	kiss me with adventure until i forget my name

The bass from the drag show pounded, reverberating in Beca’s chest, the familiar rhythm washing over her. The lights in the club cast rainbows in honour of Pride Month across the flawlessly contoured face of a local drag queen lip-syncing her heart out to hoots and hollers from the audience. Beca watched Stacie saunter up to the stage and lean forward, pushing her arms together to emphasize her cleavage while Amy followed, pointing at Stacie’s boobs to the beat of the song. The drag queen crouched down to meet them with a wink and Stacie slipped some money into her stocking. 

 

Beca grinned into her glass of water, easy and genuine. She unabashedly loved drag shows - the rad outfits, outlandish makeup, and sheer dedication involved - and drag queens were the only people allowed to coax her into dancing or otherwise making a fool of herself. Well, maybe drag queens and one other person.

 

The queen acted offended at the $5 bill, but Stacie licked her lips and patted the drag queen’s thigh, tossing a wink over her shoulder as she ventured back into a cheering crowd. Amy followed, but not before sneaking her number into the performer’s other stocking and mouthing “call me”. Beca rolled her eyes and smiled at their antics as they made their way over to the bartender.

 

She felt arms snaking their way around her waist from behind, sweaty palms coming to settle against her abdomen. Beca smiled to herself and lifted a second glass of water over her shoulder; she knew who the hands belonged to without having to look. Chloe gratefully accepted the cool glass and downed it in one, then grabbed Beca’s half-full water too as she turned to meet her.

 

“Hey, dancing queen,” Beca called out to be heard over the music. Chloe held up a finger until she finished drinking with an exhale and a wide smile. Her skin was flushed and shining and very much on display; she’d chosen to wear a longer bralette as her entire shirt. She looked bright and exhilarated and Beca couldn’t help but reach out to trace a finger lightly across Chloe’s collarbone, down her cleavage to hook into the front of the bralette. She winked at Chloe and brought their bodies closer with a sharp tug. Chloe’s mouth quirked upwards at the corner. She wound her arms around Beca’s neck with a mischievous look and dipped her head to press their lips together in a long, sweet kiss. 

 

“Hey,” she breathed out, hot and close to Beca’s face. Beca gave her a quick kiss in response and let go of Chloe’s bralette. Her index finger drifted downward, lazily tickling Chloe’s stomach and leaving a tingling in its wake. 

 

Beca’s steady hands slid to the warm, bare skin of Chloe’s lower back, tracing innocent patterns that still served to remind Chloe that between their busy schedules, it had been awhile. Chloe squirmed a little and held tight to Beca’s shoulders, getting an idea. 

 

“I, um, think I left something in your car,” she said, overemphasizing the last word so Beca could read her lips in the din.

 

Beca let go and started to reach behind her for her keys to give to Chloe, but Chloe’s hand shot out and snapped the purse shut. “I really need you to come with me to the car, Becs,” she said pointedly, but Beca still had to strain to hear her over the music. 

 

“What?” she asked dumbly.

 

Chloe’s other arm dropped from Beca’s neck and she jerked her head towards the door, lacing her fingers with Beca’s and leading the way. Beca tried to spot Amy and Stacie to signal her exit to them, but everyone in the crowd was too damn tall.

 

They made it out of the club and down the quiet side street where Beca had parked a few hours prior. She found her keys in her bag and unlocked the car, reaching for the door handle. 

 

“Chlo, what -” 

 

Chloe’s hands were at her waist again from behind, spinning Beca in her arms and pinning her against the car in one fluid motion, their faces barely inches apart. Beca met Chloe’s gaze and a jolt of heat went through her at that  _ look _ . Like she intended to devour Beca. Like she was going to succeed. 

 

She focused on the way Chloe bit her lip, the warmth of Chloe’s hands as they dragged fire on their path from her waist into her back pockets, and how they  _ squeezed _  - 

 

Beca surged forward and captured Chloe’s lips in a bruising kiss, running her fingers through her hair, tilting Chloe’s head and coaxing her lips open. Chloe groaned involuntarily at the warm slip of Beca’s tongue against her own, the teeth scraping along her bottom lip, the nails scratching lightly against her head. 

 

Chloe slid a thigh between Beca’s in response, using the hands in her back pockets as leverage to grind against her. Beca nearly choked against Chloe’s mouth at the feeling of a toned thigh pushing against the thick ridge of fabric at the seam of her jeans.  _ Whoever designed these deserves a prize _ , she mused absently, her vague thoughts cut off by the sound of another car coming down the street. Chloe leapt back immediately, innocently examining her nails, leaving a blushing Beca flat against the car door, her mind swirling with nothing but Chloe. 

 

Once the car had passed, she made her decision without a second thought; she peeled herself off the driver’s side door and opened it. Chloe still stood a few feet away; Beca was pleased to note Chloe had more of Beca’s lipstick smudged on her mouth than her own. 

 

“So, are you coming?” Beca asked, the double-entendre evident in her voice. She sat in the driver’s seat, shut the door, and waited. Sure enough, the passenger side opened and she was joined by her girlfriend. 

 

Beca immediately propped an elbow up on the centre console and leaned in for another deep, messy kiss. Chloe tangled her hands in Beca’s hair, making a happy mewling noise when Beca sucked on her tongue. 

 

Beca pulled back from Chloe, who grumbled at the loss of contact. She was immediately placated as Beca licked a stripe up Chloe’s neck, tasting her perfume intermingled with sweat. Chloe encouraged Beca’s wandering mouth with little moans and whimpers, knowing the effect it had on her. 

 

Beca found herself thanking clothing manufacturers for the second time that night as she ran her palms over the pleasant scratch of Chloe’s lace bralette, squeezing her breasts, running her fingers under the band. Chloe slid one strap off her own shoulder and winked at Beca, who leaned down and took Chloe’s nipple into her mouth through the fabric. The added sensation of the lace surprised and delighted Chloe, who held Beca’s head tighter against her chest as she took a steadying breath. Beca switched to the other breast, kissing across the expanse of skin, her tongue darting out to map constellations of freckles. 

 

Chloe let out a long, soft sigh, the sound twisting Beca's insides, hot and wanting. She instinctively clenched her thighs to alleviate the pressure, but it had the opposite effect. She felt Chloe’s fingertips carding through the hair at the nape of her neck, gently pulling her back up to face her. They locked eyes for a moment and everything slowed down. Beca took in Chloe’s blush, high in her cheeks and spread across her chest. Chloe brought her other hand up to gently trace Beca’s sharp cheekbone, her nose, her kiss-swollen lips in admiration. Beca pressed a tiny kiss to her thumb and shot her a wink. Chloe’s heart sped up a little at that. She smiled, tugging lightly with the hand in Beca’s hair to expose her throat, planting warm, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. Beca’s hands wandered down to Chloe’s hips, pulling and pressing and sliding teasing fingertips under the hem of her shorts. She felt Chloe’s hips twitch under her palms, the kisses at her neck becoming rougher, more insistent.

 

Beca thumbed open the button on Chloe's denim shorts while Chloe continued her assault on her neck, sucking light red marks into soft skin. Beca slowly dragged the zipper down, enjoying the  _ snick _  of each tooth as she exposed Chloe's underwear. But when the zipper reached the bottom, she paused. 

Chloe, expecting to feel Beca's touch, pulled away from her neck to meet her questioning gaze. Looking up through her eyelashes with a nod, she slowly leaned in to capture Beca's bottom lip between her teeth and then soothe it with a lick when she felt Beca’s gasp. That was all Beca needed. She snaked her hand down the front of the shorts, grimacing a little at the tight fit. She ignored it when Chloe grinned into another kiss.

 

Beca's hand pressed against Chloe through her underwear, massaging and feeling the damp heat. Chloe panted against her lips at the sensation; she couldn't restrain her whine, the ache between her thighs building rapidly as Beca’s fingers circled faster. It had been too long, but at this rate it was going to be over very quickly. She pulled away from Beca's kisses and whispered hotly "inside, please," with a nip to Beca's earlobe. Beca shivered and obeyed.

 

She brought her hand up to toy with the elastic of Chloe's underwear, skimming her nails along the soft skin above it and dipping below to play through damp curls. Chloe's hips canted upward, begging her for more. Beca's fingertips trailed downward, encountering slick heat as she parted Chloe and teased at her entrance, playing with the wetness.

 

Chloe's nails dragged lightly across Beca's shoulders and collarbone, sending pleasurable little sparks and shivers up her spine. Beca teased through the silky warmth once more, twice, and slipped a finger inside. She felt more than heard Chloe's hot, sharp exhale against her ear as she started to move, adding a second finger, the delicious feeling of being filled making Chloe sigh happily. Beca swallowed thickly.

 

"Chloe," she whispered into the dark, full of desire, and wished it didn't sound so breathy. Teeth and tongue were at her ear again and she felt her own underwear grow damp. Beca took a deep breath and focused her movements.

 

Chloe tipped her hips up with every shallow thrust of Beca's fingers, the muscles of her wrist burning in the confined denim space. Beca pulled out and tried to readjust, her fingers slipping against Chloe as she tried to lean closer over the centre console for more leverage.

 

"Is this...good?" she mumbled, concentrating on changing the angle of her hand. She was going to make this good for Chloe or get carpal tunnel trying. Beca tugged Chloe's denim shorts further down her tanned legs, allowing Chloe spread her thighs a bit more.

 

"Mmmm," Chloe hummed, smiling slowly when she felt sure fingers sliding down to her opening, dipping in to gather wetness and trailing back up to her clit. "Yeah," she breathed as Beca repeated the motion. "That feels pretty -  _ oh _ ," she exhaled tightly at the sudden thrust, the feeling of fingers curling  _ right there _  making her twitch with every stroke. Chloe's eyes slammed shut with a moan. She simultaneously tried to lick her lips and swallow, but found her mouth was too dry.

 

Beca smirked. "Yeah?"

 

Chloe didn't grace her with an answer.

 

Beca flexed her fingers with purpose, intent on bringing Chloe to orgasm, entranced by the sight of her no matter how many times they'd done this before. Beca still couldn't believe this beautiful person allowed Beca to see her in such a vulnerable state. Her muted sighs filled the car; Beca slowed her fingers slightly to draw the moment out for just a little longer.

 

Chloe bit her lip; the faint wet sounds of Beca's hand working in and out of her reminded her just how lewd and inappropriate the situation was, bringing her even closer to the edge.  She dug her nails into Beca's hair and couldn't help but whimper, stoking the fire low in Beca's belly and prompting her to pick up the pace again with a groan. Chloe was grinding her clit against Beca's palm with every crook of her fingers, her gasping breaths getting shallower and shallower, turning Beca on.

 

"Jesus," Beca breathed, taking Chloe in: head tipped back, brow furrowed, tendons in her neck straining and begging for Beca's mouth on them. She leaned in with a lick, pressing wet kisses to her neck and the hollow of her throat, eliciting another whimper and a "harder, Bec," motivating her to ignore the wrist strain and thrust deeper and deeper until -

 

Chloe arched her back against the seat and came with an unrestrained moan, fluttering around Beca's fingers. Beca slowed her movements, gently bringing Chloe down and pressing small, sweet kisses to her cheek.

 

_ She’s … so pretty _ , Beca thought, her eyes sweeping over Chloe's flushed chest, rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, to the light sheen of sweat visible along her hairline. Chloe's eyes blinked open, gazing up at Beca with hazy adoration, a slow, breathless grin spreading across her face. The intimacy of it made Beca's chest tighten, and she couldn’t help her own grin. The moment was broken when Beca became dimly aware that the window behind Chloe's head was fogged up.

 

She glanced around, not sure what she was even expecting to see (a cop tapping his flashlight against the window? Amy and Stacie eating popcorn?) and gingerly extracted her soaked fingers from Chloe's underwear. She awkwardly held up her hand between them and bit her lip, turning her head to look for a tissue box in the back seat when she felt long fingers gently encircling her wrist. Beca looked back, eyes widening in shock, to see Chloe raising her glistening fingers to her mouth and nonchalantly sucking the slick off of them. She felt Chloe's tongue working in between her fingers to get them clean. All the moisture immediately left Beca's mouth and moved decidedly  _ elsewhere _ .

 

Chloe released Beca's fingers with a pop. "You should drive me home," she said simply, letting go of Beca's wrist, eyes dark.

 

"I - uh, yeah, I mean there's more queens performing though, and uh ... we're Amy's and Stacie's ride," Beca finished lamely, reaching past Chloe's head to wipe at the condensation on the window with the side of her hand. Not the one that was just in Chloe’s mouth.

 

Chloe surged forward, gripping Beca's hair and tilting her head slightly. "If you take me home," she murmured, "I'll give  _ you _  a ride." She punctuated her statement with a hot kiss to Beca's jaw and a squeeze of her thigh.

 

Beca rolled her eyes, but also gulped. Cheesy line, but Chloe would probably deliver on that claim. She steeled herself, and opted for sarcasm. "Is that a promise?" she deflected, her tone half-hearted as Chloe's nails scratched up her jeans. "I also … kinda … wanted to see Alaska Thunderfuck," she admitted.

 

Chloe's hand crept further up Beca's thigh. "If you take me home, I'll show you a Thunder-"

 

"Okay!" Beca cut her off with a squawk, hands raised in surrender.

 

Chloe already knew she'd won. "Please, baby," she whimpered, pitching her voice higher, fingers dangerously close to rubbing Beca through her jeans. "I wanna taste -"

 

"Alrighty!" Beca scrambled backwards in her seat, dislodging Chloe's evil, wandering hand and fumbling for her phone. She tossed it at Chloe and turned the key in the ignition. "Text them to take a cab, I'll pay for it tomorrow," she said. "And put that away, you monster."

 

Chloe kept her satisfied grin exactly where it was. "Happy Pride, baby." 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago and forgot about it, my bad. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
